MarySues of All Kinds3: Redemption
by Random Stuff About Stuff
Summary: Fed up with the Sues, Toph begins an attempt to educate Suethors about proper writing once and for all. Final story in the MarySues trilogy.
1. A Plan

Alright, this is the last _Mary-Sues of All Kinds_ story. It will not include Suebasher, who is pretty much dead. The main characters will all try and explain to you how not to write a Sue. You actually probably already know, but a refresher is good for everyone, and some people might be reading this who don't.

This is set between 'Lake Laogai' and the finale. Once again, little or nothing will be mentioned about the actual series. All you need to know is that they're in Ba Sing Se.

Disclaimer: C'mon, people. Nobody's _that_ stupid. I... do... not... own... _this!_ Thank you.

* * *

Sokka was hungry. He ducked his head into one of their packs, and began rifling through them. He was very surprised when his hand hit something that was much harder than any food item he had felt in a long time.

Pulling it out, he found it to be a small black object with a logo and writing in a strange language on the top.

"Toph!" shouted Sokka. "Did you leave the laptop in the food bag again?"

"Yes," replied Toph.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it." The warrior glared at the blind Earthbender.

"That's not very nice."

"I know."

Not having much to say to that, Sokka opened up the computer. They had discovered it weeks ago, when it was sent to their world to help them fight a race of creatures known as the Sues. They had found a book in an earlier adventure, but the book had disappeared through a plot hole shortly after the Sue was banished.

The computer hadn't.

"I wonder why it's still here," commented Katara coming through the door. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel before continuing. "Everything else disappeared. Momo and Appa can't talk anymore, Toph's Banishing Wand is gone, the Random People have stopped appearing... but the laptop is still here."

"Maybe they disappeared through plot holes," suggested Aang from where he sat, playing with Momo. "But since Suebasher sent us this one, she can't take it away anymore."

"It sounds likely," agreed Katara. There was a pause, as for once, nobody in the group had anything to say.

Suddenly, Sokka leaned over the computer on his lap and began hitting keys. "What're you doing?" asked Aang.

"I'm seeing if there's anything new from Suebasher," he replied.

"But I thought Momo said she wouldn't be writing anymore!" exclaimed Katara.

"He said she wouldn't be _helping us_ anymore," corrected Sokka. "She could still write other stories."

"Does she have anything?" asked Toph as the computer stopped searching. Sokka nodded. "This one, _Celeste's Story_, sounds new."

"Celeste?" Toph repeated, paling. Everyone remembered her first encounter with a Sue, the odd-looking girl who called her 'Toffee' and offered insights into her love life.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Aang said hurriedly.

"Well, Suebasher _did_ say she'd written a 'Celeste' a long time ago," Sokka commented. The others glared at him. "What?"

"You just never think, do you?" asked Katara.

"Sure I do!"

As the pair argued, Aang leaned around Sokka to read the story.

_A/N Well, I had posted this a long time ago, but after some idiots flamed me, I took it down. But I'm putting it back up again, with the warning that flames are not accepted._

"That doesn't sound good," commented Sokka, moving out of the way so that Aang could get in a more comfortable position.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

_In a tiny village that was so small nobody had heard of it because of it's small size, there lived a beautiful girl named Celeste. _

"Sue," dismissed Toph. Aang continued to scroll down, reading through different excerpts from the story.

"_An amazing bender... father was Fire Nation... blonde hair... inherited her father's powers... (A/N: You know, like she did in 'The Blue Spirit')... saved their lives... accepted for the first time in her life... separated... fell in love... Zukko... _Who's Zukko?"

"I think it might be Zuko," mused Katara. Aang groaned.

"Lovely. She can't spell the name of her own love interest."

"Suebasher has become a Suethor," whimpered Sokka.

"Now what?" asked Toph grumpily. "We can't get rid of them all."

"We just have to trust in the members of the Order in their own world," Katara said reassuringly. They all nodded, remembering the group of people who de-Sued the Sues from their own fanfiction sites.

"But they're obviously not _doing_ anything!" protested the Blind Bandit.

"There are a lot of Sues, Toph," Katara tried to tell her. "I'm sure they're trying their best..."

"Well it's not good enough!"

"Don't complain about it unless you're willing to try and fix it," snapped the Waterbender, losing her temper with her friend, and not for the first time.

"Fine!" shouted Toph. She turned around and grabbed the laptop from Aang, then stopped, trying to figure out how to work it.

"What are you doing, Toph?" asked Sokka.

"I'm trying to stop the accidentals," she replied.

"How are you going to do that?" demanded Aang. "They're everywhere, you can't concrit them all!"

"No," Toph agreed, "But I can explain to them all how not to be a Sue."

They remembered Belle, the Sue they had reformed against her Suethor's will. There had been no word from her since her correction, which they assumed meant that she was doing fine.

"Wait, Toph," Katara asked. "Let's call everyone here, and someone can type it up for you. Okay?"

"Fine."

Aang pulled out the flame-shaped whistle he had received upon first fighting a Sue. He held it up to the light and summoned the Firebenders.


	2. A Sue

No offense meant to blondes, but they just don't exist in the Avatar world, so, naturally, Sokka would think it was weird. I don't think I'm going to ask you to review the Sue's story like I did before, but if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and on with the story!

Wen Zuko showed up he had a girl with him. Theyl immdeditly saw that she was butiful, but that was all they saw.

"Everyone," Zuko said, "This is Mary."

"Nice to meet you," Mary said polietly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Katara said. "How do you get your hair to do that?" Mary's hair was blonde, adn it was braided very buetifully.

"I'll show you as soon as we're done fiting the Sues," Mary said.

"How did you know we were fiting the Sues?" Sokka said.

Mary said, sighing, "I was born ina small village. I was the most beuftil person in the village. Every1 loved me. But then a Sue came. Her name was Sue. She was beuftil becz of the way her powers were, making her beutifl. She kicked me out."

"That's so sad!" Aang said.

"We have to help!" Toph said. "Mary, we'll help you kick Sue out of your village so you can go back home and become the most beutifl person there again."

"That's very kindo f you." Mary said. "But I have gotten over my home. We must get rid of Sue, so that th epeople can make they're own choices about who is the most beutifl, but I don't want to go back."

"Why not?" said Zuko.

"Oh, umm..." Mary said. She was in love with him, but she didn't want to say.

Iroh saw this. "I'm sure Mary has her reasons, Prince Zuko," he said.

"You're right, Iroh," Zuko said. He waked away. He was i n love with Mary.

"Thank you," Mary said.

"No problem," Iroh said.

"How are we going to fight the Sues, Toph?" said Aang.

"It's an idea I got from Mary," Toph said. She had heard about Mary's adventures before. mary was famouse.

"Why don't you explain it, Mary," Toph said.

"Okay," Mary said. She began to explain it.

"See?" asked Toph. "I knew you could write a Sue story if you tried, Sokka."

"A natural-born Suethor," teased Katara. Sokka glared at her.

"Can we get this over with?" he demanded. "The sooner we finish, the sooner the Firebenders can go back to whatever villainous act they were doing earlier."

"Believe me, I'd be glad to leave," Zuko retorted. Despite his illness, he was able to fight the Sues due to a plot hole, and willing to fight Sokka due to his nature, and Sokka's big mouth.

"Let's look over this story and fix it, okay?" suggested Aang quickly. The older boys stopped fighting and sat down on the pillows.

"Alright, well, first there's spelling," began Sokka.

"And the character in general," put in Zuko.

"What about the OOCness?"

"Plot holes."

"Tragic past makes no sense."

"_Alright_!" shouted Toph finally. "We'll go through this one at a time. Character first."

"Why character first?" whined Sokka.

"Because it's the worst problem," Katara told him. "Now calm down and be quiet. Who wants to type this time?"

"I wouldn't mind recording again," Iroh said. "I did very little last time, as Suebasher... or, actually, the Sue, was taking everything down."

He moved in front of the computer, while everyone else went over the story Sokka had written.

"Alright, well, first of all, her appearance," Aang began.

"Makes no sense at all?" offered Zuko.

"We don't know much about her," Katara pointed out. "We have her name, a quick summary of her past, her hair color and style, and that's it."

"I think they should explain what she looks like before they tell us about her past," Toph said. "Unless, of course, her past is part of the story, but in this case, definitely more information is required before backstory.

"They tried," Aang reminded her.

"Let's just try and write a description of her," Zuko suggested.

"But we'll have to change it," added Sokka. "Her hair can't be yellow. That's just... weird."

Quickly, they began describing the Sue. Before long, though, it was decided that there were too many ideas to fit in one description. At Katara's suggestion, they each wrote their own. This is how they turned out.

No:

_Wen Zuko showed up he had a girl with him. Theyl immdeditly saw that she was butiful, but that was all they saw. _

Yes:

_Aang turned and went to answer the knock on the door. Zuko and Iroh stood there, but with them was a strange girl he had never met before. _

_Her hair and eyes were dark, leaving her skin looking extraordinarily pale, even next to the Firebenders. The black strands were braided, at least, some of them were, and all of them were woven between and around, over and under, entwined like so many vines._

Yes:

_Katara had thought Zuko's hair was dark, he was Fire Nation, after all. Those in the Fire Nation, she noticed, had dark hair and pale skin, marking them along with their eyes. _

_But the girl next to him had hair so black it looked blue. The numerous braids and twists made her scalp look like a giant optical illusion. Between that hair and her eyes, all the same color as her pupils, like pools of ink, the girl looked as if she had never seen the light of day before._

Maybe:

_Sokka thought this dark haired, dark-eyed girl was very pretty, despite her Fire Nation paleness. _

Yes:

_Toph couldn't see the girl standing between the Firebenders. She was only a silhouette in the blind girl's eyes. And the descriptions that the others tried to give, of a girl with hair and eyes as dark as shadows and skin as pale as light, didn't help at all. _

Yes:

_Zuko knew they wondered about the strange-looking girl at his side. The ebony eyes they would see as soon as they looked away from her dark, dizzying hair were enough to make anyone blink. The hair or the eyes separately were natural enough, without the braids, but together, she looked like a creature of the night from the stories told by children to frighten one another. _

Iroh didn't describe the girl, being too busy typing it up. Despite Katara's offers to stand in while he wrote, he said that he was getting to old for this and would listen to none of their protests. Finally, they gave in.

"Well, the one problem that seems to be in all of our descriptions would be that we always make her seem very special," Katara said. "It's alright to have someone who stands out, so long as it's realistic and not overdone, but making her seem overly unusual could be a cliché."

"For once," Sokka commented, "I'd like to see an original character who looked completely natural."

"_You're_ the one who wrote her as a blonde!"

"As an example! I didn't do it on purpose!" There was a pause.

"You didn't do it on purpose?"

"On accident!!!!!! Accident!"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "Su-ure, Snoozles, you just keep telling yourself that."


End file.
